Vitadyne Labs
Vitadyne Labs is an independent pharmaceutical company owned by Professor Katrien Rook. In December 3304, Vitadyne Labs announced that it had developed a promising new form nanomedicine which it hoped to bring to market. Following a legal dispute with Simguru Pranav Antal and his Utopia movement over ownership of the intellectual property rights to the nanomeds that was mediated by the Interstellar Health Organisation, Vitadyne moved forward with plans for production and distribution. Timeline 31 JAN 3305 *An initiative from Vitadyne Labs to award a distribution licence to a pharmaceutical company has now concluded. Professor Katrien Rook announced: "Thanks to many hard-working traders, both Neomedical Industries and the Vandermeer Corporation received enormous quantities of advanced medicines, computer components and auto fabricators. We are evaluating each company’s ability to manufacture the nanomedicines, and will award the contract shortly." Pilots who made deliveries to Neomedical Industries can now collect their rewards from Piserchia Port in Alignak, while those who delivered to the Vandermeer Corporation can collect their rewards from Elion Dock in Kuma.GalNet: Vitadyne Campaign Ends 26 JAN 3305 *The decision of the Interstellar Health Organisation (IHO) to approve Vitadyne Labs's nanomedicines has been condemned by Utopia. Simguru Pranav Antal made this statement: "The IHO has allowed Vitadyne to steal and replicate Utopian nanomedical technology purely for their financial gain. This is why we do not share our advancements with the galaxy." Independent healthcare analyst Dr Himari Grey commented: "Vitadyne sees the Interstellar Health Organisation's decision as a victory, but others in the medical community have expressed reservations. To deny Utopia's ownership of these nanomedicines means permanently closing the door on any future cooperation with the community. What other potential benefits have been lost?" Vitadyne Labs has invited pharmaceutical giants Neomedical Industries and Vandermeer Corporation to bid for a licence to distribute Vitadyne nanomeds in their territories.GalNet: Utopia Condemns Approval of Vitadyne Nanomedicines 24 JAN 3305 *Professor Katrien Rook of Vitadyne Labs has launched an initiative to establish a new pharmaceutical production facility. In a statement, Professor Rook said: "Vitadyne Labs lacks the infrastructure to mass-produce nanomedicines, so we have invited two pharmaceutical companies to bid for a distribution licence. The company that puts forward the most convincing proposal will secure the contract." The companies in question are Neomedical Industries, which supplies Alliance and independent systems, and the Vandermeer Corporation, which operates exclusively within Federal space. Both have requested advanced medicines, computer components and auto fabricators for the construction of nanomed manufacturing plants. Deliveries for Neomedical Industries should be made to Alignak Jet Legal and Co at Piserchia Port in Alignak while shipments for the Vandermeer Corporation should be delivered to the Liberals of Kuma at Elion Dock in Kuma. The competing initiatives begin on the 24th of January 3305. If either campaign meets its target earlier than planned, that campaign will end immediately.GalNet: Vitadyne Nanomeds Campaign 17 JAN 3305 *The Interstellar Health Organisation (IHO) has approved Vitadyne Labs's nanomedicines as a legal medical product. A spokesperson for the IHO said: "We accept that this product is based on nanomedicines developed by Utopia, as asserted by Simguru Pranav Antal. But our ruling is that because they were obtained as lawful salvage, the nanomeds recreated by Vitadyne Labs are its intellectual property. All restrictions have been lifted, with the caveat that distribution must be handled by an established pharmaceutical company. This will ensure that strict healthcare protocols can be applied at every stage." Professor Katrien Rook told the media she was happy to comply with the Interstellar Health Organisation's conditions.GalNet: Vitadyne Nanomedicines Gain Legal Approval 12 JAN 3305 *The Interstellar Health Organisation (IHO) is currently reviewing Vitadyne Labs's nanomedicines, which the company has admitted are based on advanced technology developed by Utopia. Healthcare analyst Dr Himari Grey discussed the situation via Vox Galactica: "There are always ethical considerations when approving new medicines. But in this case the IHO has more to consider than usual, not least Pranav Antal's formal complaint that replicating Utopian technology without permission is tantamount to theft. Many in the medical community argue that it is selfish of Utopia to hoard such revolutionary medicines. As these nanomeds are capable of treating many illnesses and injuries, surely the potential health benefits outweigh questions of ownership. On the other hand, investors have already pumped millions of credits into Vitadyne Labs, convinced that profits will run into the billions if these nanomeds become the galaxy's hottest new commodity. If that happens, only the very wealthy will be able to afford Vitadyne's product."GalNet: Vitadyne Nanomedicines Prompt Ethical Dilemma 03 JAN 3305 *Professor Katrien Rook has responded to Pranav Antal's claim that her company's nanomedicines are of Utopian origin: "I confess that Vitadyne Labs did not invent the nanomeds, but neither did we steal them. We were approached by independent pilots who discovered a crashed Utopian transport ship. The recovered cargo canisters were clearly medical in nature, so the foragers sold them to us as legitimate salvage. I would be happy to return the original cargo to Utopia with our apologies. The new nanomeds that we have created are our property, however, and I insist that we be allowed to continue their manufacture." Pranav Antal swiftly issued a reply: "Any derivative nanomedicines must also be returned to us, and production must cease. Our technology cannot be used outside Utopia." The Interstellar Health Organisation has said that it will review the case and make a decision.GalNet: Vitadyne Admits Nanomeds of Utopian Origin 28 DEC 3304 *Simguru Pranav Antal, leader of Utopia, has made a statement regarding the new nanomedicines developed by Vitadyne Labs: "The nanomedicines that Professor Katrien Rook claims to have created were in fact developed in Utopia, and have been in use for decades. Several months ago, a medical transport disappeared after departing from the Polevnic system. Our assumption is that the ship was attacked and its cargo stolen. Evidently, Professor Rook acquired Utopian technology and is now passing it off as her own creation. These nanomedicines were never intended for use outside of Utopia. Such sophisticated materials can only be controlled by Utopian engineers. We demand that our property be returned to us immediately." There has been no response from Vitadyne Labs. The Interstellar Health Organisation has said that it will investigate Pranav Antal's accusation.GalNet: Antal Levels Accusation at Vitadyne 22 DEC 3304 *Clinical trials for new nanomedicines developed by Vitadyne Labs have delivered outstanding results. Observers from the Interstellar Health Organisation summarised: "Our teams carefully monitored the use of Vitadyne nanomeds on patients for whom conventional treatments were unsuitable. In all cases, the nanomedicines eliminated malignant cells, boosted immune systems and repaired damaged tissue. There is no doubt that this product represents a breakthrough in nanomedicine, with enormous healthcare potential." Professor Katrien Rook, owner of Vitadyne Labs, told the media: "It's highly gratifying to have our work validated in this way. I'm grateful to the IHO for its diligence, and I look forward to introducing our nanomedicines to the galaxy."GalNet: Nanomed Trials Successful 14 DEC 3304 *The Interstellar Health Organisation (IHO) has delivered a preliminary report on the nanomedicines recently developed by Vitadyne Labs. The summary stated: "Nanomedicine is a carefully regulated branch of medical science, with little scope for public application, but Vitadyne's nanomeds are more sophisticated and reliable than any existing product. Furthermore, Vitadyne's data regarding healing, disease treatment and extension of longevity has been verified. Having confirmed the product's effectiveness, IHO teams are now conducting independent tests with patients." Media outlet Vox Galactica published this viewpoint from healthcare analyst Dr Himari Grey: "The pharmaceutical industry is astonished that a small company like Vitadyne could produce something so advanced. Professor Katrien Rook's credentials are impeccable, of course, but this is a work of genius. These nanomeds could be the most exciting thing in medicine for decades."GalNet: Positive Response to Vitadyne Nanomeds 06 DEC 3304 *Independent company Vitadyne Labs has developed an innovative new form of nanomedicine. Professor Katrien Rook published the following press release: "Nanomeds are sophisticated pharmaceuticals that use nanoscale materials to repair cell damage on a molecular level. They can heal any injury in a fraction of the normal time, and can potentially cure almost any disease and infection. Furthermore, regular use of nanomeds affects cellular senescence, drastically slowing the ageing process. In theory, nanomed users will live between 30 and 50 years longer, and will enjoy near-perfect health during those extra decades. After months of trials we are inviting medical authorities, including the Interstellar Health Organisation, to review our data. Pending approval, we hope to have Vitadyne nanomeds on the market soon.”GalNet: New Nanomedicine Announced References Category:Lore